La casa de los Foryxx
by padfoot-nana
Summary: ¿¡Cómo que estamos atrapados aquí!—gritó Hermione desesperada, ella pensaba que los foryxx no existían—Tranquila muñeca, tienes buena compañía—dijo Sirius con toda su arrogancia. Atrapados tras el velo, para que pasarlo mal?
1. Prorrogo, Todo comenzó

LA CASA DE LOS FORYXX

_A veces me preguntaba si era posible viajar en el tiempo…_

_Puede que seas tú quien me hizo comprender que nada es imposible,_

_¿Qué fue lo que nos hizo embarcarnos en tal macabra aventura?_

_¿Por qué continuamos incluso cuando nos faltaron fuerzas?_

_Aunque si pudiera elegir cambiar todo aquello… Cree que no lo haría_

**PRÓRROGO: TODO COMENZÓ…**

Aquella noche, Harry se despertó entre gritos. Ron se alarmó, por lo que llamó a Hermione, la única de los tres que tal vez pudiese haber hecho algo. No podía. A Harry le dolía mucho la cicatriz y murmuraba cosas sin sentido. No cesaba de repetir las palabras "Departamento de misterios", "Profecía" y "Sirius Black".

Intentaban hacerle reaccionar, pero nada de lo que ellos dijesen le provocaba la calma. No veía nada más que sus alucinaciones. Provocadas por Voldemort. Y eso no era nada comparado con el hecho de que su cicatriz parecía estar a carne viva.

—Hay que llevarle con Dumbledore, pero Dumbledore no está… —dijo Hermione, firmemente, mientras se pasaba el brazo de Harry por detrás de su hombro e instaba a Ron a hacer lo mismo. —Harry, tranquilo!! —le gritaba Hermione mientras tomaba una de las monedas que utilizaba para comunicarse con los miembros del ED. Solamente Neville y Luna le contestaron. Y quedaron en reunirse con ellos en el despacho de Umbridge, anterior despacho de Dumbledore.

Harry se revolvía demasiado, pero entre ambos lo lograron, las escaleras del despacho del director estaban allí mismo, delante suyo. Mas Hermione no sabía la contraseña. Harry sí, pero no estaba en condiciones para decirla. Ron cerró los ojos.

—Hermione… ¿Dónde está el viejo de los **caramelos de limón **cuando se le necesita?—preguntó Ronald, confuso, sin dejar de mirar a las escaleras, que, misteriosamente, comenzaron a girar.

Ellos dos lo achacaron a que el destino quería que ayudasen a Harry, pero era más bien por el ansia de golosinas que había dentro de Ron, gracias a lo cual estaban allá dentro, subiendo las escaleras, con un Harry muy débil que gritaba y murmuraba cosas incomprensibles recargado en los hombros de los chicos.

En cuanto llegaron arriba, no vieron a Umbridge por ninguna parte. Pero si que estaban sus horrendos gatos en las paredes colgados.

Umbridge entró de pronto. Y soltando una de sus sonrisas cínicas hizo que Harry se sentase en una silla de color rosa, muy pomposa que ella usaba normalmente.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? Alumnos a deshora por los pasillos—Dijo con malicia la directora. —Puede que tengamos que expulsarles…

Harry pareció serenarse un momento.

—Déjeme! Tengo que utilizar su red flu!—Dijo Harry, agotado, y con lágrimas en los ojos, antes de que Voldemort volviese a introducirse en su mente.

En ese momento entraron Neville y Luna por la puerta, corriendo y jadeando de cansancio.

—Vaya, más alumnos, parece esto una convención… Draco, haga el favor de ir a buscar al profesor Snape—Le dijo Dolores Umbridge a Draco Malfoy, quien solamente miraba divertido la escena.

—No es necesario. —interrumpió alguien detrás de ellos. Todos se giraron, era el profesor Severus Snape, quien había hablado. Severus paseó la mirada entre ellos y entornó los ojos al ver la situación de Harry en esos momentos, cuando el pobre estaba en un estado lamentable. Severus se estaba pensando si debía hacer algo y Harry le miró con esos ojos verdes enormes que tanto le recordaban a Lily.

—¡Lo tienen! ¡Tienen a Canuto en el lugar donde tu y yo sabemos! ¡Le van a matar! —gritó Harry, desesperado. Severus tuvo un fogonazo de sorpresa en la cara, pero supo disimular. Umbridge le miró de esa forma que solo ella sabía hacer.

—¿Qué es un canuto? ¿Dónde lo tienen? ¿De qué habla? —preguntó la vieja cara de sapo al profesor de pociones. Severus se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea... —respondió.

Dolores Umbridge miró a Snape con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Díselo, Harry!! ¡Si no se lo dices tu, se lo diré yo! —gritó Hermione, a Harry quien no entendía nada. —Dile lo del arma secreta para derribar al ministerio!

Dolores abrió los ojos de par en par. —¿Arma secreta has dicho? —preguntó muy interesada.

La batalla en el departamento de misterios era dura y les superaban en número. Pero Sirius no estaba. Ese era el único hecho que le incitaba a Harry a continuar luchando, el hecho de que su padrino estaba vivo.

Cinco luces Blancas irrumpieron en la sala del velo cuando todo parecía perdido. Bellatrix tenía a Neville, A Luna la sujetaba otro, Lucius mantenía a Hermione, y Greyback a Ron. Harry no sabía que hacer pues había un mortífago más, y el intuía que no era solo un mortífago.

Albus Dumbledore, Ojoloco Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks y… Sirius Black

—¡Avada Kedavra! —Gritó Bellatrix Lestrange, apuntando a Sirius.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa. El hechizo le dio de lleno. ¿O no? No murió inmediatamente, por lo que seguramente solo le habría rozado.

—Harry… Que sepas que nunca estarás solo. —Murmuró el hombre, antes de caer de espaldas por el velo. Harry parecía querer ir tras el, pero en breves momentos en los que Ron y Hermione se abalanzaron sobre el ojiverde para evitar que cayese… Hermione tropezó.

—¡Hermione, no!—Gritó Harry, angustiado.—¡Hermione!—Gritó de nuevo mientras veía como el velo volvía a estar liso. Una maldición impactó en Ron, quien se bamboleó por culpa del desmaius. Harry tomó su varita y continuó lanzando hechizos.

Sirius… Muerto

Hermione… Desaparecida

Ron… desmayado

Ojoloco… Neutralizando a Lucius

Nymphadora… batiéndose en duelo con Bellatrix

Dumbledore… tirando maldiciones a Greyback Fenrir.

Y Harry… plantado frente a Voldemort.


	2. Capítulo 1, No pidas perdón

Bueno, no podía resistir mucho más y he tenido que publicar xD Es que mi propia historia me tiene absorbida…

Una vez más mil gracias a Mafer porque siempre me apoya, aunque tengo que decir que no se usar esta web, lo intento y creo que lo voy consiguiendo…

Y esto es todo? No!! Gracias a Kim, quien me ha inspirado este capítulo que me vino a la mente escuchando "Alice" de Avril Lavigne.

No me demoro más…

LA CASA DE LOS FORYXX

_Casi siempre me he visto como una mujer fuerte_

_Alguien claramente seguro de sus sentimientos_

_Y ahora me doy cuenta de que en realidad_

_Tenía los ojos vendados y no veía lo que había delante de mí_

_¿De verdad pudo una puerta llevarme tan lejos?_

**Capítulo 1, No pidas perdón.**

Hermione cayó de golpe. Estaba en aquella sala. Y ya no estaba. Se dio cuenta de que no había chocado contra la piedra que era el departamento de misterios. Tampoco era hierba, ni baldosas. Era algo blandito.

—¿Pero qué…?—Gritó Hermione, levantándose de golpe.

Había caído encima de Sirius Black. Aquel hombre, de unos treinta y cuatro años, estaba… ¿Muerto? Hermione, de pie, no se fijó en el paisaje que les rodeaba. Se agachó y miró a Sirius, le tocó la frente y notó que estaba frío.

Tocó sus labios y también los notó fríos. En su mente apareció una imagen peculiar, de unos labios recorriendo toda su piel. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba imaginando, luchó por apartarlos de su mente antes de que le diese un ataque. Esas cosas no las tenía que pensar una señorita como ella. De quince años, si, pero señorita.

Levantó la mano de Sirius y la dejó caer. Cayó suavemente sobre ese suelo de arena. Hermione tragó saliva. ¿De verdad estaba muerto? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Harry? Seguro que muy mal. Hermione levantó con cuidado la camiseta de Sirius, y puso su oreja en el pecho de este, mientras con su mano derecha tomaba la muñeca del mismo. Se quedó en silencio y escuchó.

Nada. Ni un solo sonido.

¿Nada?

Si, ahí, al fondo… Un leve repiqueteo, un corazón latiendo poco a poco, luchando por no apagarse. La respiración era nula. No respiraba. Si seguía sin respirar iban a tener problemas. Hermione tragó saliva. Si no lo salvaba, Harry se enfadaría con ella, por haber tenido opción.

La chica sacó su varita y apunto al expresidiario.

—Desaugeo!—pronunció rápidamente. Ni modo. No respiraba. Cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez no tuviese nada atravesado en la garganta. Se le acababa el tiempo, no sabía que otra cosa podría…—No…—murmuró la chica. Solo quedaba un recurso: el masaje cardíaco.

Hermione tragó saliva, y apartando un poco la camiseta del hombre, puso sus manos en su pecho, allá donde estaba el esternón. Miró al hombre fijamente. Si no fuese porque había ido a Azkaban, aún sería un hombre guapo y atractivo. No se podía negar que Sirius era atractivo, pero su estancia en Azkaban había hecho que todo cambiase, que no riese tan a menudo.

Hermione, tragó saliva por última vez y juntó su boca con la del hombre, insuflándole aire. Una sacudida con sus manos sobre el esternón. Aire hacia adentro. Aire hacia afuera. Sacudida en el esternón. Aire hacia adentro. Aire hacia afuera.

Separó sus bocas y escuchó de nuevo el pecho del hombre. Parecía que latía un poco más fuerte. Pero aún no respiraba. Sin pensarlo siquiera, volvió a repetir la operación, con más furia y rabia que antes, intentando por todos los medios que aquel hombre "reviviese" que volviese a respirar.

Hermione notó que Sirius volvía a respirar, y de pronto él abrió los ojos, lo que hizo que la chica se incorporase de golpe, retirando las manos del esternón de él. Hermione se puso colorada por completo mientras Sirius se incorporaba, confuso. Sirius aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y se miró las manos. Las movió hacia los dos lados y se tocó el cuerpo a sí mismo. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron más como platos y se levantó de un salto, riendo y sonriendo.

—¡Vivo!—gritó con entusiasmo.—¡Estoy vivo!—repitió para si mismo como si no se lo creyese.

Hermione lo miraba, aún colorada, pero más bien curiosa de ver a Sirius reír y sonreír. Sirius reparó en ella, la pequeña de quince años que iba a clase con su ahijado. Hermione. Sirius reparó en el perfume peculiar que desprendían sus labios y su pecho. Olían a Vainilla, y él no se había echado Vainilla. Se tocó los labios, notándolos fríos pero recientemente palpados por algo.

Sirius sin dejar de sonreír miró a Hermione.

—¿Has sido tú?—preguntó perspicaz a la chica.

Hermione volvió a ponerse colorada hasta las pestañas. Se puso nerviosa de golpe, sin saber por qué.

—Lo… siento.—Articuló ella, tartamudeando.

Sirius se acercó en dos grandes zancadas y la abrazó, levantándola en el aire. El hombre tenía mucha fuerza en los brazos, y a Hermione le sorprendió mucho ese gesto. Y lo peor es que se sorprendió a si misma pensando en que si Azkaban le había disminuido la fuerza, antes debía tener mucha.

—¿Te estás disculpando por salvarme la vida?—Preguntó Sirius, confuso por la reacción de la chica al pedir perdón.


	3. Chapítulo 2, ¿El país de las maravillas?

Antes de nada disculparme por no haber podido actualizar en varios días. Los motivos fueron muy simples: me he cargado mi ordenador. Si, si, me lo he cargado. ROTO por completo. ¿Desde donde escribo? Desde el de mi hermano, que tiene tela que roto que está el ordenador de las narices, el teclado está duro y me duelen los dedos. Para colmo con la nevada no tengo l inea, así que no se cuando estoy subiendo el capítulo, lo que se es que lo subo al fin. Lo escribo en el cuarto de el niño este, mientras le escucho cantar una canción de los beatles y me da la sensación de que en cualquier momento John Lennon va a picar a la puerta con una denuncia hacia mi hermano por destrozarle las canciones.

Para colmo el wordpad (desde donde lo estoy escribiendo por que el cutre de mi hermano tiene de todo menos microsoft office) no tiene corrector así que pido disculpas por las faltas y por no contestar los reviews (los contesto en el siguiente, ya que como dije antes, no tengo linea en estos momentos y no se quien me escribió) asi que solo os digo... GRACIAS por los reviews ^^

DISCLAIMER: Ya que la mayoría de personajes son de jotaká, y por tanto no son de mi propiedad, añado este disclaimer y digo que esto no tiene más fines que escribir una historia de mi invención utilizando su maravilloso mundo e ingenio.

La casa de los foryxx

_Y entonces miraste a tu alrededor, _

_todo era de colores vivos que destelleaban con alegría,_

_te dejaste engañar por la felicidad que te embargaba,_

_olvidaste todo tu mundo e hiciste que yo olvidase el mío propio_

_Por breves instantes tu alma quedó desnuda y radiante,_

_entregado al país de las maravillas, _

_entregado a los efectos de la droga invisible,_

_comiendo todos los manjares sibaritas._

**Capítulo 2, ¿El país de las maravillas? **

Hermione entonces miró a su alrededor. Tanto revuelo por revivir a Sirius (incluso le había practicado la respiración artificial) y no se había parado a mirar a su alrededor. Tal vez había sido por el hecho de que lo más lógico hubiese sido que continuasen en el ministerio, ya que el velo no parecía más que humo. Y aún había humo después de que reanimase a Sirius. Y el humo seguía allá, los sentidos se le nublaron hasta que ese humo desapareció.

Hermione se sorprendió de sobremanera al fijar su vista en el panorama exterior. ¿No era primavera hacía unos momentos? Ahora que se fijaba, no tenía mucha pinta de primavera, ni se parecía a Londres. El suelo era blando, ligeramente acolchado, por lo que si caías en el no te hacías tanto daño como si fuese de piedra. Al principio la chica no se había fijado, pero ahora que reparaba en ello le parecía de lo más extraño.

Y lo más sospechoso era el hecho de que no hubiera nadie más aparte de ellos a primera vista. Sirius pareció fijarse también, pero estaba demasiado alegre por continuar vivo que no paraba de imaginar mil y una formas de las que podría asesinar a su prima Bella y sorprenderla enseñándole que no le había matado con la maldición ni había muerto al traspasar el velo. La sonrisa no se le borró cuando miró a su alrededor y vio que el suelo era de colores vivos tales como naranjas, rojos, verdes y azules. También pareció observar que había algún tipo de extraña vegetación. Era una cosa extraña, todo de brillantes colores y daba la sensación de que se moviesen como si estuvieran vivos para así poder alcanzar un cielo de color blanco reluciente con un sol negro que brillaba.

Hermione se rascó la cabeza, sorprendida y extrañada, no había visto nada parecido en las películas así como tampoco había leído nada sobre ello. ¿Dónde estaban?

—Alucina...—dijo Sirius sin cortarse un pelo al poner una de sus manos encima del hombro de Hermione. La chica no dijo nada, boqueó sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas mientras señalaba a su alrededor demasiado exaltada como para decir algo. Sirius le acarició el pelo como se acaricia a un gato.—Este es definitivamente mi mundo—dijo alegremente (N/A: imagínense, hace un momento en guerra y ahora en un mundo multicolor tipo "la abeja maya" o algo así xD) Hermione le miró con expresión reprobatoria, de esas que solía ponerle a Harry y a Ron cuando éstos no hacían su tarea.—¿Qué ocurre, pequeña?—le preguntó Sirius ante su mirada. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Estás feliz, pero no te das cuenta de que estamos perdidos en medio de alguna parte de la que no sabemos nada... Y seguramente el resto de la Orden continúe batallando en el ministerio si no es que hayan perdido—le explicó la castaña, comprensiva aunque el chico no hubiese entendido nada de nada.

—¡Pero estoy vivo!—gritó Sirius sin poder caber en si mismo de alegría.—¡Vivo!—repitión sin terminárselo de creer. Aunque en los ojos del hombre faltaba aún el brillo de esos años pasados parecía que el hecho de estar en aquel lugar le hacía bastante bien y aunque la castaña se alegrase por el padrino de Harry, no podía evitar sentirse como una intrusa en ese mundo multicolor, sentía que no importaba nada de nada aparte de aquello.

Pero no era por eso por lo que se sentía culpable, sino por el hecho de estar embobada en lugar de encontrar un modo de liberar a sus amigos de una vez por todas de la opresión de Voldemort, se sentía culpable por estar sucumbiendo a los encantos del mundo de las maravillas.

Se dejó caer sobre el suelo, pero rebotó y la devolvió a su posición inicial. Sirius lo vio con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dio un par de saltos como un niño pequeño, sin sospechar siquiera que pudiese haber un poquito de mal en aquello que hacía, fuese lo que fuese. Hermione le miró aún severa, pero Sirius volvió a donde ella estaba, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella para que avanzase junto a el. Por que ella era una niña. Era hija de muggles, por lo que hasta que cumplió once años no supo del mundo mágico, pero por otra parte, en cuanto supo que la magia descrita en sus novelas más perfectas existía realmente, no pudo disfrutarla, puesto que la pilló la guerra. No había sido realmente duro al principio, un poco de mal y destrucción por aquí y un poco por allá, nada demasiado serio como para preocuparse de verdad, hasta que llegó el quinto año, cuando se había visto obligada a pelear de verdad. Y ahora se encontraba con ese mundo perfecto con el que sueñan los niños pequeños y que no es fácil de encontrar si no es en tu imaginación.

Por eso cuando comenzaron a saltar a la vez Hermione comenzó a olvidarse de todo, comenzó a sucumbir al encanto del país de las maravillas. Ella tenía autocontrol y fuerza para resistir cualquier cosa, pero no eso por que eso era lo que ella había ansiado siempre, algo que no había tenido nunca. Si bien al lado de su família y amigos había llegado a ser feliz, su infancia y adolescencia se habían visto interrumpidas de repente y esto era demasiado tentador.

Lo mismo le sucedía al adulto. El siempre había sido activo aunque no había tenido lo que se llamaba felicidad hasta que hubo conocido a James y Remus (N/A: lo siento, no considero ni consideraré a Peter un verdadero merodeador... creo que es un cobarde inútil ¬¬) y cuando los hubo conocido comenzó su real vida pero nunca se había permitido soñar con este tipo de cosas, si bien si que había soñado en barias ocasiones (casi toda su vida) con chicas y bromas, entre ellas los maltratos a Quejicus. Por eso era ahora cuando estaba volviendo a ser niño de nuevo, sentía esa euforia dentro suyo mientras ese mundo sibarita le ofrecía la felicidad nunca encontrada.

Alguno de ellos debió sospechar, mas ni adulto ni muchacha repararon en el pequeño brote de "fresas" que se movía, así como tampoco llegaron a oler ese exquisito y letal olor que salía de alguna fruta prohibida. Por que Sirius y Hermione eran felices en aquel mundo y en aquel momento. Y puede que fuese por eso por lo que minutosa, horas o segundos más tarde se entregaban a un sueño profundo en el acolchado suelo, a la sombra de un árbol de corteza dulce (como comprobó Sirius) y tomando un poco de esa fruta prohibida de olores perfectos y letales.

¿Cómo sospechar siquiera de aquella harmonía? ¿Cömo creer que fuese malévolo? No podía serlo, por que la belleza es... diferente, pero no hiere a nadie.

Sentados aún bajo ese árbol a Hermione se le ocurrió mirar al padrino de su mejor amigo. pero antes bebió un poco de un líquido espeso que pasaba cerca de ellos, formando un riachuelo. Parecía algo realmente más mágico que ellos mismos, era extraño y perfecto a la vez. Todos los manjares imaginables se agolpaban bajo ese cielo blanco y el sol negro al que ninguno de los dos le dio demasiada importancia.

Sirius provó una especie de manzana que caía de forma natural a una especie de charco de aceite hirviente y que hacía ruido. Hermione se rió ante la sorpresa del chico. —A eso los muggles lo llaman papas fritas—le dijo la chica muy convencida, aunque al cabo de pocos segundos quedó pensativa, sin saber realmente lo que era un muggle. Sirius le miró tambien con esa cara de no entender nada (N/A: ya sabéis eso de "o.O" alucina xD)

—¿Un _magel_?—preguntó Sirius extrañado mientras volvía a tomar un poco de aquella manzana que crecía en el suelo. Hermione miró una planta que se mecía lentamente y arrancó uno de sus frutos, mordiéndolo de esa forma en que solo ella sabía morder. Le añadía sensualidad a cualquier movimiento que hiciese, pero no lo hacía a propósito, pues ella creía que era fea o algo por el estilo. Sirius al ver que Hermione parecía tener menos idea aún que el añadió—No dije nada, olvídalo—espetó como si nada, tomando una "hoja" del árbol y dándole un mordisco. Nunca había probado nada parecido.

Hermione se rió sin saber muy bien por qué, de verdad parecían estar bajo los efectos de alguna droga, si no no se explicaba que "el suelo botase, creciesen manzanas del suelo y hubiese riachuelos de sirope de un fruto que no reconocían". No les importó no recordar de pronto como se llamaban mas no se alejaron demasiado el uno del otro pese a ir cada uno "a su bola". Ella comía frutos extraños y él experimentaba con cosas que nadie había visto antes, tan solo ellos.

Por que Sirius y Hermione creían haber encontrado su propio país de las maravillas.

* * *

Se que es corto, no me maten el ordenador de mi hermano tiene el teclado MUY duro T.T

Espero reviews ^^


	4. Capítulo 3, El salvóptero

Quiero disculparme por no actualizar hasta ahora... ya sabéis: exámenes. xD

Disclaimer: No son mios, sino de Jotaká, solamente la historia es de mi propiedad (y no tanto, que me inspiran mis amigas xD)

**La casa de los foryxx**

_Nunca te puedes quedar parado en un sitio,_

_Si lo haces corres el riesgo de olvidar el resto_

_Pero si hubieses decidido no moverte,_

_Me quedaría contigo._

**Capítulo 3: el salvóptero**

Un rayo de sol iluminó el pequeño prado mientras Hermione abría lentamente los ojos, seguía en aquel país de maravillas inigualables. Parpadeó un par de veces, creía recordar vagamente que llevaba allá un par de semanas, aunque ya no comprendiese el significado de esa palabra. Sirius estaba más o menos como ella, apenas podían moverse, estaban llenos de comida y parecía que nada les iba a poder vaciar.

Hermione respiró profundamente, y por eso no notó el primer temblor de tierra que se produjo. Pero si que lo notó mientras expiraba el aire. Se puso en pie a duras penas. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Estaba saliendo de nuevo helado del volcán? No, esta vez no.

Miró hacia todos lados, y todos los sitios donde antes había comida exquisita… estaban ahora vacíos. No había nada, todos los árboles eran feos, las plantas parecían ahora podridas, y el suelo temblaba. Esto le hizo recuperar brevemente la memoria. Pero poco. Solamente se activó su instinto de supervivencia cuando el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies, una brecha enorme.

Intentó correr, pero su avance era lento, tropezó varias veces. No sabía a dónde iba a ir. Recordaba haber visto el mar en aquella isla. Tragó saliva mientras se dirigía hacia donde se suponía que debía estar la playa paradisíaca. Ahora era seca y oscura. No pudo tirarse al agua, algo le decía que si lo hacía lo iba a pasar realmente mal.

No veía a Sirius por ninguna parte, aún cuando volvió a adentrarse en la isla, con todo el riesgo ya que no veía a penas, todo era borroso para ella. Alcanzó a ver al padrino de su mejor amigo, a lo lejos e intentó ir hacia allá. Pero Sirius miraba hacia arriba y no veía nada más. Parecía embobado. Hermione iba recuperando conciencia, pero el adulto parecía no hacerlo.

Hermione esbozó una mueca de horror. Algo que no hubieses sido capaz de ver nunca en su caso. Pero es que las brechas del suelo… ¡Estaban llenas de dientes! Y mordían, tragando todo a su paso. Hermione gritó y de pronto todo se oscureció para ella.

Un pájaro enorme, sin plumas y con alas membranosas, con un pico de los que ya no se ven, se tiró hacia ellos, y sin esfuerzo, los subió sobre si mismo y echó a volar. Era extraño, pero el pájaro tenía gorro y gafas de aviador. A lo lejos se podía divisar la isla aún a medio desaparecer.

—No era una isla… era un Deathurt.—dijo el pájaro como adivinando lo que les debía pasar a los extraños por la cabeza.—Son un animal enorme, adopta la forma de una isla sibarita y luego te come. Por suerte este salvóptero os logró sacar de allá.

El pajaró decidió callarse, Sirius seguía drogado y Hermione no daba señales de ir a despertar. "Vaya, esta vez han debido pasar mucho tiempo allá dentro… los últimos solo estuvieron tres días." Pensó el pájaro.

El pájaro seguía volando cuando Hermione despertó y Sirius comenzó a dejar de lado el efecto de la droga. Había sido un duro golpe para ambos. El salvóptero se quedó sonriendo pero aún callado. Hermione miró hacia abajo, ahora recordaba todo. Toda su vida. Y veía lo estúpida que había sido dejándose engañar por un animal que se convertía en isla. Suspiró y se quedó mirando hacia abajo. No reconocía ese mar. Tenía un color azul fuerte que nunca antes había visto, era un mar extraño, llevaban horas volando y no habían avistado tierra, y los únicos barcos que circulaban por allá eran al estilo antiguo, como los de los piratas. ¿Qué mundo era ese de detrás del velo?

Hermione dedujo que no querría saberlo. Se acomodó un poco más, sentándose bien.—Dígame algo, señor Salvóptero...

—Solo pregunta, pequeña—le dijo el pájaro, que mas que un pájaro era un dinosaurio, un Pteranodón para ser más exactos. Pero hablaba.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó Hermione delicadamente.

El salvóptero intentó sonreír, pero cuando tienes pico sabes que aunque quieras no podrás sonreír, por que no tienes músculos.—Mi nombre... Lucas.—dijo como si nada. El pájaro ese estilo dinosaurio tenía mucho estilo y chulería, era considerado. Les había salvado y eso era en lo único que podía pensar Hermione, que ahora pensaba estar muerta.

* * *

Siento que haya sido corto xDD Pero es que no tenía mucho tiempo con todo lo de los examenes

Si no dejáis reviews anotaré gatitos en mi death note ¬¬


End file.
